


The Courtesan

by S_Wolf_Moon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Wolf_Moon/pseuds/S_Wolf_Moon
Summary: Voldemort had won the first magical war and had given life to his dark empire.The wizarding world had changed, the half-bloods had become slaves and stood at the end of the social class.One day, however, a simple "half-blood" will change his destiny ....





	The Courtesan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I decided to write this story because it was already a while that was buzzing around my head.  
> I hope you enjoy the first chapter and I apologize for any errors.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 
    
    
            Voldemort had won the first magical war and the world was under his dark power. The members of the Order of the Phoenix were all hunted and imprisoned, those who surrendered had been made slaves.
    The empire was divided into three social classes: at the top the death-eaters faithful members of the Dark Lord, then the thoroughbreds and finally the half-bloods of any category: both Muggle-borns and children of a magical parent.
    The half-bloods just turned 16 were selected to be divided into sub-categories: slaves and servants, the lowest category and with the yellow collar; bearers, those who were used for breeding and who wore a green collar; finally the courtiers, those who were chosen to be lovers of thoroughbred lords and at the top of the social ladder and who wore a black collar.
    To be part of the courtiers, however, it had to be very beautiful and strong magically.
    Hogwarts was limited to the only Thoroughbred or magically powerful color and offered lessons in politics, dark arts, positions and much more.
    Despite the fear of many magicians and witches, the new empire worked better than the previous one and the Dark Lord had made the magical world a safer and stronger place, even if in ways not very orthodox
          

.................
    
    
    Pov Selene  
    
    I'm Selene Blackmoon or at least that's how they always call me.
    I have no parents, I've been an orphan since I can remember.
    I belong to the class at the end of the summit: the half-bloods.
    I do not know if they really are or not, but nevertheless I have always lived like a servant.
    My friends and the people I saw as a family always told me that I would become a courtesan because of my beauty.
    I have the most candid and pure snow-colored hair, the eyes of a frigid gray like the accursed ice, long pitch-colored eyelashes, red and fleshy lips and white skin like ivory.
    Even as a child I had strange dreams, but the strangest thing is that what I saw came true, I never told anyone, but I think I am a seer.
    I am afraid for what will happen to me, today is the day of my 16th birthday and I will be sorted into a minor class.  
    
    
    
    
    .......
    It's my turn: the examiners look at me with a lustful look and classify me as a courtesan.
    I have always hidden my true power, because I was afraid of the consequences.
    I could talk with animals and do magic without wands, fortunately because you have slaves was not allowed a wand.
    ......
    I am in the courtiers' house where I will be taught to be one
    perfect lover and has satisfy my master's wishes.
    .......
    Months have passed and today is the day when I will be sold to the highest bidder.
    They gave me a dress that could not be defined as such, too short and almost transparent to be able to make my body look better and have gathered my hair in a side braid.  
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
    
    
    
      ........
    **They called my name, I saw looks full of lust from everywhere.
    I saw many hands raised, among which many belonging to Death Eaters: Lucius Malfoy, Rabastan Lestrange, Regulus Black .....
    "1000000"
    As soon as I heard that number, I looked up: Lucius Malfoy had bought me.
    He looked at me with a smile that promised everything he would do to me.
    .......
    Lucius Malfoy took me to his house, more precisely in his room.
    "Get undressed"
    Calmly I turned to him and began to take off my clothes.
    His eyes followed the path of my hands on my body, they were hungry.
    "Approach and kneel"
    I did as he had told me and once kneeling in front of him, he ordered me to take his penis in his mouth.
    I began to lick and suck it, until it took me by the hair, threw me on the bed and with a spell of preparation and one of contraception, penetrated me.
    I did not scream, I just gritted my teeth.
    Lucius banged me like a beast, the bed creaked.
    Suddenly he hit a point that made me groan.
    He continued to hit him until I came and he did not reach an orgasm.
    He collapsed on top of me for a minute, then went out and lay down next to me and then take me in his arms.
    "Sleep, then another round will wait for you."
    .......
    I fell asleep, thinking about what the future would hold for me.**
    
    
    
        
    
      
    
    


End file.
